Experiments are directed at identifying biochemical events in the teleost retinal ganglion cell that mediate regrowth of the optic nerve and lead to recovery of visual function. The nature of altered radiolabeling of axonally transported proteins, including tubulin, as well as glycerolipids, terpenes and nucleotides will be investigated. A major effort is directed at biochemical characterization of explanted retinal cultures, as well as single ganglion cells and elucidation of the mechanism of enhanced outgrowth of neurites which results from prior crush of the optic nerve. These studies are directed at a better understanding of nerve regeneration in general, and in particular, as it appears within the central nervous system of both lower and higher vertebrates.